


Discere Docendo (2011)

by JennyB



Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: Blood, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Drabble Collection, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Squint to see hints of Isaak/Dietrich and Cain/Isaak… Isaak fills many roles, but as Dietrich will soon learn, there is one part he will never play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discere Docendo (2011)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ group "fanfic_bakeoff". Prompt was 'tutorial' with a bonus of 'fatherhood'.

Blood-stained lips curled downward, an infuriated snarl passing between them as Isaak glowered at the barely conscious teen slumped atop the divan. Crimson trickled slowly from the savage bite on the boy’s throat, wending in tantalizing rivulets across pale flesh to disappear below the opened linen collar, but the aesthetic did little to calm the raven’s ire.

Cain chuckled as he entered the salon, his curiosity piqued by the scent of blood. He didn’t often see Isaak lose his composure, and he derived considerable entertainment from watching the mage’s unrestrained sadism. “I see you’ve been ‘instructing’,” he remarked, passing Isaak a handkerchief.

“ _Ja_.” Isaak quickly tempered his anger as he wiped his mouth.

Cain’s smirk widened. “Dispensed with your usual efficiency, too.”

“ _Ja_.”

The blond clasped his hands together in delight, and smiled pleasantly. “Teacher, mentor, disciplinarian…father even?” The smile sharpened. “An interesting thought, considering he murdered his own…”

"Father? Hardly." Isaak snorted contemptuously as he spared a glance at the boy's pale, fevered cheek, and noted the rapid, shallow breaths. “' _If an injury has to be done to a man, it should be so severe that his vengeance need not be feared_ ,’ – Machiavelli. I’ll kill him if I suspect he’s even _entertained_ such an idea,” Isaak murmured coldly while brushing a lock of hair from Dietrich’s face, the gentle touch a stark contrast to his words.

“I’d expect nothing less,” Cain murmured almost affectionately. Cupping Isaak’s cheek, he slowly licked the taste of blood from the raven’s lower lip. “Please continue your tutelage.”

Isaak bowed respectfully as the blond retreated, his expression turning insidiously cruel moments later. “Did you hear, _mein Schätzchen_? Our lesson continues.” He could smell Dietrich’s fear, and he smirked as he purred dangerously, “' _Learning is not child's play; we cannot learn without pain_ ,' – Aristotle."


End file.
